Fire and Blood
by Liya249
Summary: They say Elia Martell and her children died, they say Rhaenys Targaryen was stabbed so many times she was unrecognisable, but what if it wasn't Rhaenys?
1. It Starts

**I really shouldn't be starting another new fanfiction.** **I'm so extremely busy right now that I know the updates will be slow but please bear with it x**

* * *

A gentle breeze filters through her long platinum strands weaving about it, the sweet Essos air titillates her senses, Rhaenys Targaryen stands on the edge of a balcony of the grand mansion that Viserys had somehow convinced Illyrio Mopatis to let them stay in.

Illyrio was enticed by Viserys' promises - that once he killed the usurper Robert Baratheon and became King of Westeros, he would pile him with riches beyond belief.

Daenerys sits inside the room attached to the balcony, quiet and meek, even though Daenerys is her aunt Rhaenys herself is two years her senior, her grandmother Rhaella died shortly after birthing her daughter and the three remaining Targaryens were smuggled accross the narrow sea.

Rhaenys wasn't sure if the Baratheon king knew she was alive, she'd heard tales that her mother - Elia Martell and her children were brutally murdered within the red keep, obviously those tales were not entirely true but she does wonder if the whole of Westeros believes so.

Thinking of Westeros makes her recall the hours spent perusing books on her mother's family, the warrior Queen Nymeria of Rhoyne was an inspiration of Rhaenys' in fact she remembers training day and night aiming to be even half as good as Nymeria, Viserys hated that and tried to forbid it but somehow Rhaenys ended up getting a teacher.

Her sword catches light as she turns to face her aunt, "You should be readying yourself Daenerys, you know how short tempered your brother is" growing up with a septa ensured all three Targaryens were raised to speak properly, Daenerys sighs and stands, she is to marry a Dothraki war lord and Viserys demanded that she looked as appealing as possible, Daenerys had not yet seen the outrageous dress he intends for her to wear but Rhaenys can still imagine her reaction - she would silently bear it, her aunt was easily manipulated by Viserys, something that Rhaenys constantly fought, it made him livid but she wasn't his to control and once Daenerys married the Dothraki lord neither would she.

* * *

The wedding looms over her aunt, she can see it clear on her face, in fact if given the chance she would trade places with her aunt if she could, but that would be selfish, Viserys' words ring through her head, "_Once we get to Westeros and I have the Iron throne we'll be wed and you'll bear my heirs"_.

She remembers almost shivering in revulsion at his touch and words, he was her uncle and even though Targaryens married other Targaryens for centuries it was still unsettling. She had hoped that like her father, Viserys would marry some other girl from some other house when they arrived in Westeros.

Even though it disgusts her she understands Viserys' thoughts, her and Daenerys' future children were a threat to his claim or that of his children, Rhaenys because her father was the crown prince and Daenerys as she was the last child of Aerys - the mad king.

The rebellion set to overthrow her grandfather made sense, he was completely mad and burned people alive, but the brutality that the rest of the Targaryens endured makes Rhaenys' blood boil, her father's chest was crushed by Robert Baratheon's war hammer, her mother was raped and killed by the mountain 'knight' while her brothers blood was still on his hands. Daenerys, herself and Viserys were swept away from their home and forced to grow up parent-less.

They say one man's injustice should not be taken out on his family but that's exactly what happened.

Her thoughts clear as the bustling sound of servants rushing to fix Daenerys' wedding dress registers, the dress is purple, Lavender she thinks, though frivolous things like fabric colour never interested the three Targaryens.

It's early morning, the sun is just about rising and in a few hours her aunt will be wed, she will be a Khaleesi and Viserys will have his army.

* * *

It's chaos. The only way to describe it.

While gifts are being presented to her aunt and the Khal, the Dothraki dance around and fuck, she is not so naive to know that, neither is her aunt, she recalls Daenerys sharing her worries over the consummation of her wedding, how she was terrified of the Khal, Rhaenys tried to calm her as much as she could but how can another girl with no experience in the matter try to understand.

Dothraki men push and shove each other trying to steal the women away, it disgusts her - these women are reduced to playthings, she grips her sword tighter as some of the men pass her, she will not hesitate to gut them.

"I piss on Dothraki omens" she hears Viserys say to Illyrio, Rhaenys almost rolls her eyes at that, Viserys is a coward and if the Dothraki understood the common tongue he would never have said that out loud.

A fight breaks out between two men that argued over a woman, blades are drawn and one fall, she tries not to react but killing another human for a something so little makes her sick, the same disgust is mirrored on her aunts face, however her uncle laughs, he is sick.

Viserys wasn't always cruel, in actuality he was quite sweet once, she remembers once when she was five she fell and hurt her knee, Viserys waited on her the whole day, he even picked flowers for her. Similarly when Daenerys was ill they both worked together to bring her whatever joy they could, it was when he first learned of his legacy he changed, he became bitter and obsessed, where once he asked he know demanded, he once cared for both Daenerys and Rhaenys but now all he wanted was the iron throne.

A man steps forward, clutching a few books in his hands, Rhaenys watches intrigued, he is not from Essos, a fact that Daenerys instantly picks up.

Ser Jorah pledged his allegiance to 'the rightful king' Viserys and stood aside as Illyrio brought forth a huge chest, servants opened it and inside lay three dragons eggs.

Rhaenys' eyes widen, dragons have been extinct for years, even eggs are rare, Daenerys picks one up, looking at it in awe, they're fossilised informs Illyrio but her aunt thanks him anyway.

The look on Viserys' face almost makes her laugh, 'the dragon king' who doesn't have dragons, instead his sister does.

The Khal stands and dread fills Rhaenys, her aunt is terrified and slowly follows him, catching her eye Rhaenys tries to assure her, Daenerys nods.

_"__Make him happy"_ she's going to kill him.

* * *

**I know Rhaenys was said to look like a Martell but for the sake of this fanfic lets say she looks more Targaryen, plus I'll be counting her as an OC because we know nothing about her** **and she's basically an OC. **


	2. Hi

Hi guys, just thought I'd check in, the world's a little crazy right now and I know there's panic, I hope you're all okay and you're taking care of yourselves.

Hopefully this'll be over soon and hopefully people recover, if any of you need to talk just PM or email liya24910@gmail . com

Love Liya xx


End file.
